idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Morning Musume
Name: Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) 1997-2013 Morning Musume '14 (Morning Musume One Four) (モーニング娘。'14) 2014 Morning Musume '15 (Morning Musume One Five) (モーニング娘。'15) 2015 Morning Musume '16 (Morning Musume One Six) (モーニング娘。'16) 2016 Morning Musume '17 (Morning Musume One Seven) (モーニング娘。'17) 2017 Abkürzung: Momusu (モー娘。) chinesischer Name: Jou An Sao Nu Jou (早安少女組。) Bedeutung: Morgen Töchter Konzept: - die Gruppe wird durch regelmäßige Zu- und Abgänge nie alt - jedem Mitglied wurde eine Farbe zugeteilt aktiv: seit 07.09.1997 Besonderheiten: - für ihre Major Debüt mussten sie 50.000 Kopien von ihrer Indiessingle "Ai no Tane" innerhab von 5 Tagen verkaufen - ist die am längsten bestehende, weibliche Idolgruppe - ist auf Platz 9 der meistverkauftesten Girlgroups der Welt - die Mädchen haben 3 mal im Jahr je 5 Tage Urlaub (Sommer, Winter und Neujahr) Skandale / Gossip Auditions War Rock Female Vocalist Audition Sha Q (1997) - keine Momusu Audition ? Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Heike Michiyo aus Finalisten Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi und Fukuda Asuka wurde Morning Musume gebildet Morning Musume Tsuika Audition (1998) 5.000 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka nennenswerte Verlierer: -'' '''Morning Musume 2nd Tsuika Audition (1999)' 11.000 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Goto Maki nennenswerte Verlierer: Koda Kumi, Sonim (EE Jump/Solist), Isoyama Sayaka (Idol), Yamazaki Shizuyo (Comedian), Imoto Ayako (Comedian) Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition (2000) 25.000 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai nennenswerte Verlierer: Wakatsuki Chinatsu (Gravure Idol), Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai, Fujimori Mayu (Talent), Tsujimoto Haruka (Rena bei Vanilla Beans) Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 (2001) 25.827 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa nennenswerte Verlierer: Kinoshita Yukina, Kayo Aiko (Idol), Tanaka Reina, Miyoshi Erika, Satoda Mai, Tanimura Mizuki (Schauspielerin), IMALU (Talent), Yoshiki Risa (Gravure Idol), Fujimoto Miki ''' '''Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 (2002) 12.417 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina nennenswerte Verlierer: Saito Miuna (Country Musume), Tsujimoto Haruka (Rena bei Vanilla Beans), Takiguchi Mira (Idoling!!!), Fukuno Ramu (DiVA) Morning Musume Lucky 7 Audition (2004) ? Teilnehmer // Gewinner: - nennenswerte Verlierer: Umeda Ayaka, Furukawa Airi (SKE48), Koketsu Misaki (TA☆RO Girls), Kuroda Toshie (Bachicco!) Morning Musume Audition (2005) 21.611 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Kusumi Koharu nennenswerte Verlierer: Suma Ai (SI☆NA), Iwashima Manami, Furukawa Airi (SKE48), Koike Joanna (Solist), Inagaki Keiko (FACE NETWORK), Takeda Rina (Schauspielerin), Kuroda Toshie (Bachicco!) Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition (2006) 6.883 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Mitsui Aika nennenswerte Verlierer: Kashiwagi Yuki, Sato Sumire, Masuda Ayami (Avex), Minami Akina (Minami Akina no Super Mild Seven), Mizuno Kanna (JK21), Kito Momona, Karen (Enka-Sängerin), Horie Mina (AKB48), Watanabe Hikaru, Nishimura Emika (Solist), Agarie Hikari (Gravure idol), Iwamoto Haruka (Solist), Endo Kana (Flap Girls School // Girl's Next R6), Mizuno Tamaki (Talent), Kikkawa You, Kawamura Yui, Tanabe Miku '' '''Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition (2010)' 9.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon nennenswerte Verlierer: Kubota Sayu (Gekidan Her Best), Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Mogi Minami, Ogawa Rena, Otsuka Aina, Uemura Akari, Inaba Manaka, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Arai Manami (Up Up Girls (Kari)), Hirata Rina, Takayama Kazumi (Nogizaka46), Suenaga Miwako (Solist), Nomura Minami '' '''Morning Musume 10th Generation Genki Jirushi Audition (2011)' 6.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka nennenswerte Verlierer: Miyazaki Yuka, Murakami Sara (Gekidan Her Best), Tashima Meru, Miwa Satsuki (NEP She Stars), Tanaka Fuuka, Ogami Hinako (Model), Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Uemura Akari, Fujii Rio, Makino Maria, Nishino Miki, Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, Okamura Rise (Kenshuusei), Murota Mizuki Morning Musume 11th Generation Suppin Utahime Audition (2012) 7.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Oda Sakura nennenswerte Verlierer: Ono Haruka (NGP Kenshuusei), Ogata Risa, Hirose Ayami (NGP Kenshuusei), Okada Sayana (NGP Kenshuusei), Oshikiri Sayaka (NGP Kenshuusei), Fujita Ayaka (NGP Kenshuusei), Ogami Hinako (Model), Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Haga Akane, Cuca, Miyazaki Yuka, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Miyamoto Karin, Hamaura Ayano, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Nomura Minami, Kaneko Rie, Naaboudoufu@Nana, Ogawa Rena, Uemura Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Otsuka Aina, Takagi Sayuki, Mogi Minami, Okamura Rise (Kenshuusei), Sorano Aozora (nIo-Destroy), Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Hirose Ayaka Morning Musume 12th Generation Mirai Shoujo Audition (2013) 6.500+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: - nennenswerte Verlierer: Cuca, Heidi (Youtube-Star), Oura Hirona, Haga Akane, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Yamaga Kanae (Hello Pro Kenshuusei), Kaga Kaede, Funaki Musubu, Aikawa Maho, Danbara Ruru Morning Musume '14 Audition (2014) 8.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane nennenswerte Verlierer: Cuca, Akiyama Mao, Tanimoto Ami (Kenshuusei), Asakura Kiki, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai, Yanagawa Nanami, Kamikokuryou Moe (ANGERME), Onoda Saori, Kanatsu Mizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Tanimoto Ami Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition (2016) ? Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina nennenswerte Verlierer: -'' '''Audition Unbekannt' nennenswerte Verlierer: Nishino Kana (Solist), Noro Kayo, Sato Rika, Yuki Maomi (Schauspielerin), Ura Erika (Fudanjuku), Sakaguchi Anri (Idol), Naruse Kokomi (AV-Idol) Leader Leader Nakazawa Yuko (07.09.1997-15.04.2001) Iida Kaori (15.04.2001-30.01.2005) Yaguchi Mari (30.01.2005-14.04.2005) Yoshizawa Hitomi (14.04.2005-06.05.2007) Fujimoto Miki (06.05.2007-01.06.2007) Takahashi Ai (01.06.2007-30.09.2011) Niigaki Risa (30.09.2011-18.05.2012) Michishige Sayumi (18.05.2012-26.11.2014) Fukumura Mizuki (seit 26.11.2014) Sub-Leader Yasuda Kei (15.04.2001-05.05.2003) Yaguchi Mari (05.05.2003-30.01.2005) Yoshizawa Hitomi (30.01.2005-14.04.2005) Fujimoto Miki (14.04.2005-06.05.2007) Takahashi Ai (06.05.2007-01.06.2007) Niigaki Risa (01.06.2007-30.09.2011) Fukumura Mizuki (21.05.2013-26.11.2014) Iikubo Haruna (seit 21.05.2013) Ikuta Erina (seit 26.11.2014) Mitglieder 1. Generation Nakazawa Yuko (07.09.1997-15.04.2001) lila Ishiguro Aya (07.09.1997-07.01.2000) Iida Kaori (07.09.1997-30.01.2005) gelb (1998-2003, 2005), dunkelblau (2003-2005) Abe Natsumi (07.09.1997-25.01.2004) rot (1998) / hellrosa Fukuda Asuka (07.09.1997-18.04.1999) 2. Generation Yasuda Kei (12.03.1998-05.05.2003) hellrosa (1998)/ rot Yaguchi Mari (12.03.1998-14.04.2005) gelb 1998-2005, lavendel 2005 Ichii Sayaka (12.03.1998-21.05.2000) hellblau 3. Generation Goto Maki (22.08.1999-23.09.2002) gold 4. Generation Ishikawa Rika (16.04.2000-07.05.2005) pink Yoshizawa Hitomi (16.04.2000-06.05.2007) lila Tsuji Nozomi (16.04.2000-01.08.2004) pink Kago Ai (16.04.2000-01.08.2004) blau 5. Generation Takahashi Ai (26.08.2001-30.09.2011) gold 2005-2006, gelb 2006-2011 Konno Asami (26.08.2001-23.07.2006) hellrosa Ogawa Makoto (26.08.2001-27.08.2006) blau Niigaki Risa (26.08.2001-18.05.2012) gelbgrün 6. Generation Fujimoto Miki (19.01.2003-01.06.2007) rot Kamei Eri (19.01.2003-15.12.2010) orange Michishige Sayumi (19.01.2003-26.11.2014) gelb 2005-2006,hellrosa 2006-2014 Tanaka Reina (19.01.2003-21.05.2013) himmelblau 7. Generation Kusumi Koharu (01.05.2005-06.12.2009) grau 2005-2007, rot 2007-2009 8. Generation Mitsui Aika (10.12.2006-18.05.2012) lavendel Junjun (15.03.2007-15.12.2010) blau Linlin (15.03.2007-15.12.2010) smaragdgrün 9. Generation Fukumura Mizuki (seit 02.01.2011) Leader / pink Ikuta Erina (seit 02.01.2011) Sub-Leader / lila 2011-2012, gelbgrün seit 2012 Sayashi Riho (02.01.2011-31.12.2015) rot Suzuki Kanon (02.01.2011-31.05.2016) grün 10. Generation Iikubo Haruna (seit 29.09.2011) Sub-Leader / schokolade 2011-2012, honig seit 2012 Ishida Ayumi (seit 29.09.2011) blau Sato Masaki (seit 29.09.2011) smaragdgrün Kudo Haruka (29.09.2011-Herbst 2017) orange 11. Generation Oda Sakura (seit 14.09.2012) lavendel 12. Generation Ogata Haruna (seit 30.09.2014) seeblau Nonaka Miki (seit 30.09.2014) lila Haga Akane (seit 30.09.2014) hellorange Makino Maria (seit 30.09.2014) hellrosa 13. Generation Kaga Kaede (seit 12.12.2016) italienisches rot Yokoyama Reina (seit 12.12.2016) goldgelb 1997 07.09.1997 1. Generation Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka ''-> Nakazawa Yuko Leader'' -Indies Debüt 1998 -Major Debüt 12.03.1998 + 2. Generation Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka 1999 18.04.1999 - Fukuda Asuka (Schule) 22.08.1999 + 3. Generation Goto Maki 2000 07.01.2000 - Ishiguro Aya (Solokarierre, Heirat) 16.04.2000 + 4. Generation Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai 21.05.2000 - Ichii Sayaka (CUBIC-CROSS) 2001 15.04.2001 - Nakazawa Yuko (Solist) ''-> Iida Kaori Leader, Yasuda Kei Sub-Leader'' 26.08.2001 + 5. Generation Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa 2002 23.09.2002 - Goto Maki (Solist) 2003 19.01.2003 + 6. Generation Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina 05.05.2003 - Yasuda Kei (Schauspielerin) ''-> Iida Kaori Leader, Yaguchi Mari Sub-Leader'' 2004 25.01.2004 - Abe Natsumi (Solist) 01.08.2004 - Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi (W) 2005 30.01.2005 - Iida Kaori (Solist) ''-> Yaguchi Mari Leader, Yoshizawa Hitomi Sub-Leader'' 14.04.2005 - Yaguchi Mari (Skandal) ''-> Yoshizawa Hitomi Leader, Fujimoto Miki Sub-Leader'' 01.05.2005 + 7. Generation Kusumi Koharu 07.05.2005 - Ishikawa Rika (v-u-den) 2006 23.07.2006 - Konno Asami (Studium) 27.08.2006 - Ogawa Makoto (Studium) 10.12.2006 + 8. Generation Mitsui Aika 2007 15.03.2007 + 8. Generation (Austauschstudenten) Junjun, Linlin 06.05.2007 - Yoshizawa Hitomi (Ongaku Gatas) ''-> Fujimoto Miki Leader, Takahashi Ai Sub-Leader'' 01.06.2007 - Fujimoto Miki (Skandal) ''-> Takahashi Ai Leader, Niigaki Risa Sub-Leader'' 2009 06.12.2009 - Kusumi Koharu (Model) 2010 15.12.2010 - Kamei Eri (Hautkrankheit), Junjun, Linlin (Vorbereitung auf Chinadebüt) 2011 02.01.2011 + 9. Generation Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon 29.09.2011 + 10. Generation Ikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka 30.09.2011 - Takahashi Ai (Schauspielerin) ''-> Niigaki Risa Leader'' 2012 18.05.2012 - Niigaki Risa (Schauspielerin), Mitsui Aika (Beinverletzung) ''->Michishige Sayumi Leader'' 14.09.2012 + 11. Generation Oda Sakura 2013 21.05.2013 - Tanaka Reina (LoVendoЯ) ''-> Michishige Sayumi Leader, Fukumura Mizuki Sub-Leader, Iikubo Haruna Sub-Leader'' 2014 01.01.2014 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '14 30.09.2014 + 12. Generation Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane, Makino Maria 26.11.2014 - Michishige Sayumi ''-> Fukumura Muzuki Leader, Iikubo Haruna und Ikuta Erina Sub-Leader'' 2015 01.01.2015 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '15 31.12.2015 - Sayashi Riho (Studium) 2016 01.01.2016 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '16 31.05.2016 - Suzuki Kanon 12.12.2016 + 13. Generation Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina 2017 01.01.2017 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '17 06.01.2017 (-) Sato Masaki (Pause - Rückenverletzung) 18.03.2017 + Sato Masaki (Come Back) Herbst 2017 - Kudo Haruka (Schauspielerin) Auszeichnungen: Japan Record Award "Best New Artist" (1998) Kanagawa Image Up Award (2006) Billboard Japan - "Active Artist of the Year 2013" (2013) Rekorde: - jüngste Teilnehmerin beim 51. Kuhaku Uta Gassen - Kago Ai (aufgestellt 2000 - 2007 von Hagiwara Mai gebrochen) - Oricon – Most Top 10 singles by all artist in Japan - Oricon – Most number one singles by a female group in Japan (2012 von AKB48 gebrochen) - Oricon – Most consecutive Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan. - Oricon – Best single selling female group in Japan—18,067,949 copies sold (2006 aufgestellt - 2012 von AKB48 gebrochen) - Oricon – First girl group to have their songs put a No. 1 ranking in three consecutive decades. (1990's 2000's and 2010's) - ist die am längsten bestehende, weibliche Idolgruppe (2013 - 16 Jahre) Zugehörigkeit: Hello! Project Schwesterngruppen: Coconuts Musume Country Musume Melon Kinenbi Sheki-Dol Ice CreaMusume Dream Morning Musume Sub-Units: Tanpopo Petit Moni Minimoni Morning Musume Otome Gumi Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Werbegruppen: POCKY GIRLS Venus Mousse Ecomoni Muten Musume Morimusu Zenryoku Yasai Musume Special Unit: LiliMoni Rainbow Pink Sashining Musume Solisten: Nakazawa Yuko